


Dealing With Danno

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, I also enjoy the camraderie of the entire Five-O team, I really love Steve and Danny's friendship, Ina Paha spoilers, Kuka'awale spoilers, Pono Kaulike spoilers, and how much Steve cares for Grace and shows his love for Danny to her, basically spoilers for S05 in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little story takes place in the midst of the episode entitled "Pono Kaulike"--(Justice For All) in Hawaii 5-0's fifth season. It also contains spoilers for "Ina Paha"--(If Perhaps) and "Kuka'awale"--(Stakeout).</p><p>Many thanks to my family for getting into Hawaii 5-0 when I went off to college so I have to watch it with them when I come home every summer. I love it too now.</p><p>Also thanks to Alex O'Laughlin and Scott Caan for having such a great dysfunctional yet extremely loving friendship on- and off-screen.</p></blockquote>





	Dealing With Danno

“Gracie, you gotta believe in your father, okay? Your dad is the best man I know, and everything he does is to protect the people he loves. I promise you I’m gonna bring Danno home. I love ya.”

Steve McGarrett leaves his partner’s young daughter after making sure she has enough food in the house and that she has no doubts whatsoever about her daddy coming home. He goes out and sits in his car, hunched over the steering wheel and gasping for breath. This is the first time that he has really paused for breath in the entire ordeal, and he finds that he cannot catch it. Being a decorated Navy Seal, he always had a plan and was always on the move. Now, for the first time in a LONG while, he has no idea what to do.

Steve can’t admit to anyone how much hearing Danny say that he didn’t need a lawyer, that everything was fine and he would go to a COLOMBIAN prison, scared the hell out of him. His friend had been completely calm; as if he was absolutely sure he was doing the right thing. But Danny Williams has always been stubborn—obnoxiously so. “Damn it, Danny,” McGarrett mutters fiercely, beating the shit out of his steering wheel. “Dammit!” 

Steve can be there for Grace because of how much he loves Danny, but he isn’t there for Danny himself. He remembers going with Kathryn to Afghanistan and waking up in the Army hospital to see Danny’s sweaty, weary, friendly face. He will never forget that, and vows to be there for Danny today. Resolved, Steve wipes his eyes and rubs his forehead. He’s going to go get his partner back. Alive. Danny had been there to carry Steve’s weight after the 5-O team leader had been captured, drugged, and tortured by Wo Fat. Steve had been on call when his partner had gone after Hector Reyez (with the aid of Chin and his money). Commander McGarrett will not stop or back down from his persistence any time soon. He even thinks of Danny buying him a guitar after Steve had opened up the mystery behind his seeming lack of feelings while they were on the diamond heist stakeout together. 

Danny had listened when it counted, and had ignored what was bullshit. That counts for a hell of a lot in Steve’s book, and he in turn recognizes the CIA agent’s bull story now. Danny has never gotten away with anything while working with Steve, but he is great at doing so around everyone else, so Steve has hope for the tough Jersey cop’s safe and soon return.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story takes place in the midst of the episode entitled "Pono Kaulike"--(Justice For All) in Hawaii 5-0's fifth season. It also contains spoilers for "Ina Paha"--(If Perhaps) and "Kuka'awale"--(Stakeout).
> 
> Many thanks to my family for getting into Hawaii 5-0 when I went off to college so I have to watch it with them when I come home every summer. I love it too now.
> 
> Also thanks to Alex O'Laughlin and Scott Caan for having such a great dysfunctional yet extremely loving friendship on- and off-screen.


End file.
